April 23
by Kick-arse Hero
Summary: England opened the door of his house as quickly as he could. As he went straight to the sofa, he put a pillow on his face and began to cry. "I c-can't believe th-these bloody wankers! After everything I-I've done f-for them! And Canada was only the one who bloody greeted me, I hardly even talk to him!" He cried once again, until he saw a cake embellished with the Union Jack...


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia because I'm seriously broke at the moment…

A/N: This is so late… But I wrote this anyways! So, here's a tribute to the Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman who will always be a tsundere… This won't have any pairings by the way so enjoy!

Warnings: Nothing at all!

* * *

=:-April 23-:=

_One-shot_

* * *

England seemed quite excited for today's world meeting. Today was the Brit's 1086th (yes, I calculated) birthday and he's been very happy about it ever since he woke up. Now, England is happily making his signature scones for breakfast and making a cup of earl grey tea as well.

"Happy Birthday to me!" England chanted as he took out his 'scones' out of the oven. He removed his gloves and his apron as he wrapped his scones in a little bag. Just in time, England's magical friends came in and greeted him, making him grin.

"Happy Birthday, England!" They all chorused at England, making his grin wider.

"Thank you, everyone! I just can't bloody wait for later, I think they'll surprise with me with a birthday bash." England said.

"Aye, but remember what happened last time, lad!" Captain Hook said as he ruffled the Brit's hair.

England shuddered at his reply; he remembered what happened the last time they made a surprise bash. Everyone went to his house in short skirts and short shirts for his birthday as suggested by France. This making England blush really hard, made everyone go out of his house until they were properly dressed, and then everyone ended up drunk after that.

"Hey, England!" one of the fairies called him, "You're going to be late for the meeting!" she said as she pointed to the Grand-father clock.

"Oh, bollocks!" England said as he put on his cloak and made his way to the door. "I'll see you later everyone!"

* * *

England opened the doors of the meeting room. He happily walked to his seat and gave everyone a smile, making everyone scared.

"Dude, England, are you alright?" America poked his shoulder multiple times.

"Oh, America!" England looked at the American with a cheery smile, making the American more scared. "I suppose you have something to tell me?"

"Uhh… No?" America just stared at him.

"Oh, cut up the act you wanker! I know you know what day it is today." England said, making America more confused.

"Amerique!" France called him. "I can't believe you don't know!"

"Thank you, you bloody-" England thanked him but was cut off by France, who continued his sentence.

"It's St. George's day!"

England suddenly gave a frown and he felt his heart sink. Well, it was St. George's day as well but he expected a greeting for him, even though he hates both of them.

"Everyone's here? Well let's start the meeting." Germany said as he told everyone to settle down.

As the meeting passed, not anyone gave him a 'Happy Birthday'. He only got 'Happy St. George's day' and regular greetings. While England looked at his papers, he suddenly felt a tap on his arm. He looked to the side to see Canada.

"H-hey England…" Canada greeted the Brit.

"Oh, hello…" England pondered a moment to remember who he was.

"Canada…" Canada whispered.

"Right, my apologies…" England replied to him with a small apologetic smile.

"Happy Birthday, England…" Canada whispered again as he handed him a bottle of Maple Syrup.

"Thank you, Canada but you really shouldn't have!" England grinned as he looked at his gift.

"No, it's fine… But I heard that no one greeted you, so I hope this cheered you up.." Canada gave a smile as well.

"You've done a lot, thank you so much!" He smiled at him again and paid attention to the meeting again.

Once the meeting was adjourned, everyone quickly went outside as fast as they could. England looked at everyone passing through the door; he felt like everyone was avoiding him. As he looked at the nations going out, he felt a tap on his shoulder once again. England looked behind him to see Japan.

"Hello, England-san." Japan greeted him.

"Hello, Japan." England said with a disappointed look.

"Are you okay, England-san? Perhaps you want some accompany or I'll just leave to make you comfortable?" Japan asked him.

"No, please stay… How about you accompany me going to my house?" England asked him as he stood up.

"Why not?" Japan replied "Let us go then…"

As they walked to his house, England told Japan how everyone seems to be ignorant about today.

"Really, England-san? But I thought it was St. George's day? Isn't he your Patron Saint, England-san." Japan said.

England slumped his shoulders as he walked on his way. He didn't bother replying to Japan anymore.

"Oh, right. England-san please excuse me, I need to go somewhere." Japan bowed at him and ran towards another direction.

England frowned again and began to walk again. After a while it began drizzling, England ignored it. Then it rained hard, England began running as fast as he could until he finally reached his home. England opened the door of his house as quickly as he could. As he went straight to the sofa, he put a pillow on his face and began to cry.

"I c-can't believe th-these bloody wankers! After everything I-I've done f-for them!" He let out more tears as he spoke. "And Canada was only the one who bloody greeted me, I hardly even talk to him!"

He cried once again, until he saw a cake embellished with the Union Jack on the table in front of him. It was on the table in front of the sofa. He looked closer at the cake and found a small note beside it.

"_Turn around." _It said.

England wiped a tear and looked behind to see the Nations with UK T-shirts.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ENGLAND!" **They all shouted together in their languages.

"Sorry for pretending that we forgot , Iggs!" America gave him a hug, making him blush.

"L'Angleterre désolée!" France joined the hug as well, making the Brit redder. "Et je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes un tel des wuss pour pleurer…*"

"What the bloody hell, I AM NOT A WUSS!" England yelled at him and strangled him.

"Gomenasai* as well, England-san." Japan said as he bowed.

"Ve! Well, let's eat Pasta now that we apologized!" Italy said as he went out the kitchen with a plateful of pasta.

"Just get this stupid thing over with so I can go home!" Romano yelled as he went out the kitchen as well with pizza.

"BEFORE we get to eating, we sing." Germany said as everyone gathered around the Brit. Cuba took out a candle and put it on the cake then the two-thirds of the Magic Trio put fire using their magic.

Everyone began singing 'Happy Birthday' to him and once they were done singing, England blew the candle and made a wish.

"So what did you wish for, Inglaterra*?" Spain asked England as he gave him his present to him.

"That this Cake wasn't made by that bloody American…" England sighed.

Hearing that, everyone gave a laugh, except for America.

"What's wrong with rainbow cakes?" America pouted, making everyone face palm.

England looked at everyone in his house, now eating what was prepared for him. He looked at the presents they gave him and the cake America made which was sliced to reveal layers of rainbow inside. England gave a smile and said,

"This has to be the best April 23 I've bloody experienced…"

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm finally done… I know this late but I hope this is alright, please review so I can improve on my writing!

With lots of cookies,

_Kick-arse Hero_

* * *

**Translations: **

**L'Angleterre désolée ! Et je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes un tel des wuss pour pleurer… - Sorry England! And I can't believe you're such a wuss for crying...**

**Gomenasai – Sorry**

**Inglaterra – England**


End file.
